Call of Duty: World at War
Call of Duty: World at War – piąta część wielokrotnie nagradzanej serii gier Call of Duty. Tym razem grę ponownie stworzyło studio Treyarch, które między innymi jest twórcą Call of Duty 2: Big Red One, Call of Duty 3. Deweloper zdecydował, aby ponownie przenieść serię w czasy II Wojny Światowej. Fabuła Gra rozpoczyna się na wyspie Makin nocą 17 sierpnia 1942 roku. Szeregowy marine C. Miller staje się świadkiem tortur i egzekucji swego towarzysza, szeregowego K. Pyle'a, przez Japończyków. Ci zmierzają do zabicia Millera, ten jednak zostaje uratowany przez drużynę Marines, dowodzoną przez kaprala Roebucka i sierżanta Toma Sullivana, która przypuściła atak w ramach rajdu na Makin. Następna misja ma miejsce dwa lata później na początku bitwy o Peleliu. Po przełamaniu linii obrony Japończyków na plaży Peleliu Miller niszczy dwa czołgi Type 97 Chi-Ha przy pomocy ostrzału rakietowego, umożliwiając czołgom amerykańskim atak. Pod koniec misji sierżant Sullivan zostaje zabity przez żołnierza japońskiego za pomocą miecza samurajskiego. Roebuck, awansowany wtedy na sierżanta, wraz ze swoją drużyną posuwa się naprzód przez bagna Peleliu, by w szturmie na japońskie lotnisko zniszczyć działka przeciwlotnicze. Akcja gry wtedy przenosi się na front wschodni, 17 września 1942 roku podczas bitwy o Stalingrad. Szeregowy Dmitrij Petrenko odzyskuje przytomność w fontannie, akurat kiedy niemieccy żołnierze zabijają jego rannych towarzyszy. Gdy Niemcy odchodzą, Dmitrij spotyka sierżanta Wiktora Reznowa, innego ocalałego, który mówi mu o swym zamiarze zabicia niemieckiego generała Amsela, odpowiedzialnego za masakrę. Po zabiciu kilku wrogich żołnierzy stojących mu na drodze, Dmitrij idzie za Reznowem przez budynki i ulice, po czym obaj spotykają się z resztą jednostki Dmitrija, która właśnie ma zaatakować stanowisko komunikacyjne generała. Po uzbrojeniu się Reznow wyrusza, by zabić niemieckiego generała. Podczas szturmu Dmitrijowi udaje się zabić Amsela. Dmitrij oraz Reznow uciekają i wskakują do rzeki Wołgi. Kolejna misja ma miejsce w 1945 podczas bitwy o wzgórza Seelow niedaleko Berlina. Dmitrij zostaje wcześniej schwytany przez niemieckich żołnierzy w opuszczonym domu. Zostaje uratowany, gdy żołnierze Armii Czerwonej atakują dom. Reznow i jego podwładny Czernow wchodzą do domu i wyzwalają Dmitrija. Siły radzieckie atakują niemieckie linie obrony i zdobywają obóz wojskowy wroga. Gra następnie powraca do scenerii Pacyfiku. Na Peleliu Amerykanie kontynuują natarcie w głąb wyspy. Miller i jego jednostka likwidują załogi wrogich moździerzy, torując drogę czołgom. Następnie po przejściu przez podziemne tunele Amerykanie atakują twierdzę Japończyków, umożliwiając tym samym natarcie amerykańskich statków. Wyspa Peleliu zostaje przejęta przez Amerykanów. Następna misja kampanii powraca do Europy Wschodniej, gdy Dmitrij i Reznow prowadzą czołgi T-34, szturmujące niemieckie linie obrony. Siły radzieckie wtedy wsiadają do pociągu prowadzącego do Berlina. Po przybyciu na przedmieścia Berlina atakują niemieckich żołnierzy, rozpoczynając bitwę o Berlin. Następnie nacierają na ulice, zabijając każdego wrogiego żołnierza stojącego im na drodze i nie biorąc jeńców. W końcu radzieccy żołnierze docierają do wejścia na metro w Berlinie, gdzie tamtejsi żołnierze próbują się poddać. Reznow nie przyjmuje kapitulacji i daje Dmitrijowi wybór: zastrzelenie Niemców lub podpalenie ich koktajlem Mołotowa. Żołnierze radzieccy następnie wkraczają do metra i toczą walkę z Niemcami wokół peronów – do chwili, gdy fala zalewa tunel. Dmitrij, który nie potrafi uniknąć nadciągającej fali, niemal zostaje zatopiony. Akcja gry znów przenosi się na Pacyfik podczas bitwy o Okinawę, gdy gracz przejmuje kontrolę nad podoficerem Locke'iem znajdującym się na łodzi latającej PBY Catalina, biorącej udział w ataku na trzy statki towarowe. W powrotnej drodze do bazy flota amerykańska zostaje zaatakowana, co rozpoczyna operację Ten-gō. Przybywa wtedy PBY Locke'a, która jako jedyna jest w stanie udzielić pomocy rozbitkom. Podczas ratowania amerykańskich marynarzy przez załogę łodzi, Locke strzela do kutrów typu PT i samolotów kamikaze. W momencie, kiedy łódź jest już prawie zniszczona, nadciąga wsparcie lotnicze Amerykanów. W kolejnej misji drużyna Millera rozpoczyna lądowy szturm na Okinawę. Żołnierze oczyszczają bunkry z karabinami maszynowymi z Japończyków, umożliwiając natarcie amerykańskim czołgom. Przy prawie wygranej bitwie Amerykanie szturmują zamek Shuri. Po oczyszczeniu wejścia docierają do środka zamku. Tam napotykają poddających się żołnierzy japońskich. Jednakże gdy Roebuck i Polonsky przeszukują ich, odkrywają odbezpieczone granaty pod swoimi ubraniami. W związku z tym gracz musi dokonać wyboru: czy ocalić Roebucka, czy Polonsky'ego. Potem przybywają pozostałe siły amerykańskie wspierające drużynę i atakują pozostałych żołnierzy japońskich w środku zamku. Po tym, jak Miller wzywa ataki lotnicze na wrogie budynki, Amerykanie zajmują zamek Shuri. Ostatnia misja rozpoczyna się, gry Reznow wyciąga Dmitrija z metra, by dokonać przegrupowania z piechotą radziecką. Wtedy Armia Czerwona naciera w stronę Reichstagu. Dmitrij niszczy cztery działa 88 mm, by umożliwić natarcie czołgom radzieckim. Następnie zdejmuje niemieckich żołnierzy broniących wejścia do Reichstagu. Podczas szturmu Czernow zostaje ciężko poparzony przez Niemca obsługującego miotacz ognia i nie jest w stanie dalej walczyć. Reznow, Dmitrij i inni żołnierze radzieccy oczyszczają Reichstag z jego obrońców i docierają na dach budynku. Dmitrij, zanim zdoła zmienić flagę nazistowską, zostaje postrzelony przez niemieckiego żołnierza, którego Reznow szybko zabija maczetą. Mimo ran Dmitrijowi udaje się zawiesić radziecką flagę, sygnalizującą zwycięstwo Armii Czerwonej. Postacie Mapy Misje Osiągnięcia Broń Nazi Zombies Nazi Zombies jest trybem rozgrywki co-op, pozwalającym na zabawę do 4 osób na czterech przystosowanych mapach wyłącznie do tej rozgrywki. Oprócz tytułowych zombie dane jest graczom walczyć z innymi stworzeniami np. piekielnymi psami. Ciekawostki * To pierwsze Call of Duty, w którym pojawia się tryb Zombie. * Ze wszystkich części serii wyróżnia się bardzo brutalnym i mrocznym klimatem, co twórcy osiągnęli dodając m. in. gib. * Od czasu do czasu w kampanii rosyjskiej słychać kawałki melodii Dies Irae (pol. dzień gniewu). * Walki z Japończykami są bardziej krwawe niż walki Rosjan z Niemcami. * Głosy Niemców są takie same jak w Call of Duty 2. * Jest to ostatnia odsłona serii, która nie wymaga programu typu Steam do legalnego działania. * W Polsce wersja na Windowsa (PC) była dystrybuowana z nieśmiertelnikiem, na którym widnieje logotyp gry. Kategoria:Gry